


Taming the Stallion

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Ear Piercings, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Genital Piercing, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Aradia and Equius in a very personal Playspace, exploring BDSM
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Taming the Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



Well thats one way to work out your relationship dynamics


End file.
